tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Will Graham
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = Hannibal | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Hugh Dancy }} Overview Will Graham is a fictional character on the NBC TV show Hannibal (2013-2015). He is a special consultant/criminal profiler at the FBI, as well as a professor at the Quantico academy. Graham can be considered the main protagonist of the show, "at least in season 1", according to actor Hugh Dancy. Biography Growing up poor in Louisiana, Will never knew his mother, and his father worked on shipyards (possibly fixing boat motors, as Will has been seen doing this too. However, it could have been working on diesel engines. He made the comment to Crawford that's what he would go do if he were to quit). He moved around a lot during his childhood and was "always the stranger" at his new schools. Will Graham eventually moved to New Orleans, where he became a homicide detective who lost his job due to not being able to use his gun when necessary. He left New Orleans to attend graduate school in forensic science at George Washington University. After attaining his degree, Graham goes to work for the FBI's crime lab, moving to Wolf Trap, Virginia. Following exceptional work both in the crime lab and in the field, Graham was given a post as teacher at the FBI Academy. During his career in the FBI, Graham was given the title of 'Special Investigator' while he is in the field. He was framed for multiple murders by Hannibal Lecter, which led to him awaiting for trial at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. In light of evidence that cleared him of the accusations, his verdict was 'not guilty'. Will married Molly Graham, with whom he has a stepson. Despite that, fans and showrunner Bryan Fuller still consider Hannibal Lecter to be his love interest. Notes & Trivia Will has a unique psychological ability that he refers to as "interpreting the evidence". In reality, he is able to assume the state of mind a murderer after visiting the crime scene and recreates the thinking (as well as the actions, in his mind) with himself as the killer in order to understand more about them. Hannibal Lecter describes this ability as "pure empathy", even though Will is shown being able to emphathize only with dark people, which posits a question about his real state of mind. In season 1, Will Graham suffers from anti-NMDA encephalitis. This leads to visual and auditory hallucinations, as well as lost time, which makes it easy for Hannibal to manipulate him without being caught. Will is a deeply complex man. He describes himself as being on the autism spectrum, due to his social difficulties and lack of eye contact - however, it is contrasted by his sociopathic tendencies and his enjoyment of killing, which makes his statement to Jack questionable. Will has trouble making friends and can be perceived as awkward or even cold by others. He is courageous and highly intelligent, and develops a knack for manipulation, even being able to trick Hannibal on a number of occasions. As mentioned before, he has an incredible gift for empathy, easily being able to sense and interpret the feelings and motives of other people, specifically killers. However, this has a downside; whilst it makes him a brilliant profiler and invaluable asset to the FBI, it also feeds his own darkness, which begins to resurface more and more often with Hannibal's help. Will regularly adopts and cares for stray dogs. He is protective of his friends, in particular Abigail Hobbs, whom he comes to view as a surrogate daughter; and, in the first season, Alana Bloom, for romantic reasons. Appearances Will Graham appears in every episode of Hannibal except for the season 3 premiere, "Antipasto". See also External links References Category:Categories needed